Vampire's Kiss
by nekotawalker
Summary: Ryoma, a pureblood vampire, was one of the last few female purebloods. Therefore she had 7 candidates as a husband — Yukimura Seiichi, Atobe Keigo, Fuji Shuusuke, Sanada Genichirou and Tezuka Kunimitsu — before she turned 16, when she marries her beloved brother, Ryoga. Fem!Ryoma, ryocest, vampire!Ryoma and more.
1. Chapter 1: Decision

**In America, the Echizen family Mansion **

**5.30 am in the morning**

A young lady was running in the hallway of the Echizen family mansion, in search of her beloved brother and future husband candidate. As soon as she saw him, she threw herself onto him.

"Ryo-nii, bathe with me!" The young girl ordered.

She was the little princess, Echizen Ryoma.

"Okay, Chibisuke!" Ryoga replied to her whilst picking her up. Ryoga entered the bathroom and put her down.

"Ryo-nii, strip me," Ryoma ordered again as she stretched out her arms in attempt to grab Ryoga by his collar.

"Hai, Chibisuke." Ryoga took off her night gown, leaving her naked with only her bra and panties on. His cheeks turned red as he continued to strip off her bra and panties. Ryoma kissed Ryoga on the cheek and said, "Ryo-nii, carry me into the tub."

"Hai, Chibisuke." Ryoga took off all his clothes except for his boxers and proceeded into the tub with Ryoma. He sat in the tub and put Ryoma in between his legs.

Ryoma played with her brother's legs. Her fingers touched Ryoga's body and travelled down to his navel. She slowly brought her finger down to his boxers. She felt something hard that made her giggle.

"Nii-sama, you're hard," Ryoma whispered seductively into Ryoga's ear and bit his right earlobe. Ryoga blushed and pulled her into a deep, sensual kiss.

"Ryoma... We can't do this yet 'cause we still have a few more months to go," Ryoga warned, making Ryoma to pout.

"Hmph!" Ryoma stood up and stomped out of the bathroom, not before she slapped her brother's cheek. "Ryoga, you sucker! I hope your stupid dick rots and falls off!" She screamed angrily as she slammed the bathroom door.

In the bathroom, Ryoga, who was rubbing his red swollen cheek, heard everything and laughed by himself, "She hasn't grown up... My dear sweetheart."

* * *

**In Ryoma's room**

"Hmph, baka aniki," Ryoma mumbled to herself as she put on her school uniform, the Bell Academy blouse and blazer, and pulled up her checkered red and black short skirt.

"I've been waiting for almost 16 years already... Why can't he just do it with me?" Ryoma wondered.

Unbeknownst to her, Ryoga was at the door listening to her childish whining as she was wearing her uniform. He decided to sneak up on her and attack her from the crept up to her slowly and pulled her into a hug.

"Gomen, Ryo. I know that you've been waiting for me for years just for me. So please... Wait for me for a few more months," Ryoga begged as he buried his head onto Ryoma's shoulder.

He bit her collarbone, sucked her virgin blood and left a small cute hickey on her neck. Ryoma, on the other hand, felt like punching the crap out of Ryoga as she felt good but resisted as she felt his sincerity in his love for her.

"... I got it," Ryoma mumbled as she blushed.

Ryoga had a smile dawned on his face when he heard her answer. He smiled cheekily and hugged her tightly. "Sankyuu, Ryo. Aishiteru."

Ryoma blushed again when she heard his words. She mumbled embarrassingly, "... Me too."

* * *

Her step brother, Echizen Ryoga, was her one of her husband candidates. She loved her brother to the extent that she would do anything to remove any other woman who touched him.

Well he love her too, as a lover of course, but he promised their parents, Echizen Nanjiroh and Rinko, that if he didn't lay a hand on her until she is 16, they will get married.

Inter-family marriages were normal for their family as they are pureblood vampires. Ryoma was a pureblood vampire born from two purebloods, the same goes to Ryoga.

The both of them attend the same school, Bell Academy, the school for vampires in America. The school has day and night classes — day for the humans, night for the vampires.

The two purebloods were popular, not only with the day students, but also night students. The thing that made them popular was their relationship — a cute looking couple.

Ryoma's husband candidates were Yukimura Seiichi from the Yukimura family, Atobe Keigo from the Atobe family, Fuji Shuusuke from the Fuji family, Sanada Genichirou from the Sanada family and Tezuka Kunimitsu from the Tezuka family.

All of them were Ryoma's childhood friends. They spent most of their time together before their families moved to Japan when they struck age 10. Now they're 18 and Ryoma's almost 16 years old, the age of adulthood.

They will get married as soon as she turns 16. Ryoga was looking forward to his wedding with Ryoma that's why he wouldn't lay a hand on her.

* * *

**Echizen family Mansion, Kitchen **

"Rinko, I've decided. We shall go to Japan!" Nanjiroh said happily as he read his 'newspaper'.

Rinko, who was busy cooking, suddenly screamed, " What in the world is happening to you? Why are we going to Japan?"

Nanjiroh put down his 'newspaper' and said, "Well I believe that Ryoma and Ryoga are sick of seeing the same places so we can move to our Japan mansion."

"That's fine... but wouldn't Ryoma be sad? She will suddenly lose her friends," Ryoga suddenly entered the kitchen, shocking the two.

"That's right, Nan-chan," Rinko said as she placed the pancakes on the 4 plates.

"We should ask her about it fir–," Ryoga said but he was cut off by Ryoma, "Ask me what?"

The threesome in the kitchen became shock as the subject of the talk suddenly appeared out of the blue. "Kaa-chan I told you that I hate American breakfast! Why didn't you cook for me Japanese breakfast?" Ryoma said.

"A-ah, Ryo-chan we were discussing about something important... Well we're moving to Japan soon..." Rinko mumbled softly but everyone heard it right.

"Hmm... Japan huh..." Ryoma replied as she sank into her seat.


	2. Chapter 2: Echizen?

**A week later...**

**Japan, Narita airport **

The young lady around 5'57 feet tall who, wearing sunglasses, a turquoise evening dress and a 2.5 inch-high heels, was walking out of the departure hall while holding onto a tall man's arm, wearing a blue V-neck t shirt along with a black vest and deep blue jeans. There were 4 men in black suit carrying a few boxes and luggages.

Everyone didn't missed the two celebrity-looking pair and stared at them. They whispered to each other as the two walked out of the hall.

"Ne, isn't that the Echizen couple?" A faceless woman said.

"I heard that the two of them are getting married soon, around December on their daughter's birthday!" Another person said.

"Don't they look great together?"

"Man, I'm jealous of that guy. She look so hot!" A man who was starring at Ryoma said.

Ryoga took the opportunity to kiss Ryoma on the cheek when he heard what the man said. 'Feel free to be jealous, loser,' Ryoga thought.

**"Ryoga?"** Ryoma called out to her dazed brother.

**"Hm?" **

**"Are you okay? You look dazed out,"** Ryoma replied as she reached out her hand to touch Ryoga's forehead. Ryoga grabbed her hand before se managed to touch him, **" Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just wondering how the mom and dad are doing." **

"** I'm sure they are fine. They told us to go to Japan first right so that we won't miss school and we have time to explore Japan." **

Ryoga just nodded in understanding and continued to walk out until they reached the exit of the airport. A limo was already waiting for them outside the airport.

The men in suit, their butlers brought the luggages and boxes into the limo while Ryoma and Ryoga entered the limo.

The chauffeur greeted the couple, "Welcome to Japan, Ryoma-sama, Ryoga-sama." Ryoma smiled at him, causing him to blush, and said, "Thank you, Yanase."

"Ah, same here," Ryoga replied.

* * *

**Japan, Echizen family Mansion **

"We've arrived, young master and mistress," the butler stated. The two nodded and Ryoga opened the door. Ryoga waited for Ryoma to exit the limo so that Ryoma wouldn't be fussing about him leaving her alone. Once she exit the limo, the two walked their way into the mansion.

When the butlers opened the door of the mansion, butlers and maids could be seen standing in two straight rows getting ready to greet the two. As they entered the mansion, the chorus of voices of the butlers and maids filled the surrounding as they bow down. "Good day Master Ryoga, Mistress Ryoma."

"Good work today," Ryoma greeted with a sincere smile.

The maids brought the luggages and boxes into their designated rooms whilst the two decided to tour around Japan. They decided to go visit their new school, Seiran Gakuen, a school where high school and university is combined. Of course there are day and night classes too. The same as Bell Academy.

* * *

**Seiran Gakuen **

The two of them stood outside the gates of Seiran Gakuen staring at the school.

"Wow, the size of the school is five times as big as our mansion, Chibisuke," Ryoga stated as he stared incredulously at the enormous school.

"I can see that."

The two decided to enter the school and headed to the principal's office. As soon as they reached the entrance of the school, someone called out to them.

"Echizen?"


End file.
